The Fruits of Two Hearts
by Phoenix06
Summary: A story about what would happen if Kagome and Inuyasha go married, had kids and lived in the future.
1. Default Chapter

The Fruits of Two Hearts  
  
Taking out the Trash  
  
(A/N: Ok, this is my first fan fic, so be gentle.)  
  
This is a story about what would happen if Kagome and Inuyasha got married and had kids. It's going to show how hard it is for these kids to go through every day life. I know that the first chapter might be a little boring but it's really a filler chapter, its only real purpose if to introduce the characters. Well, here it goes, enjoy.  
  
- - "Hey Ray, Ray, wake up" a tall 16 year old boy with long silver hair that went down to his waist was pounding on his brothers bedroom door. He looked just like his father, from his golden eyes to those cute dog ears on the top of his head. On the other side of the door his twin brother was stirring. The only difference between them is their hair and eyes. Ray's hair is short and black and his eyes are blue. And of course he had those great doggy ears on the top of his head.  
  
"Go away Jason"  
  
"Ray damn it, get you lazy ass out of bed."  
  
"How many times have I had to drag your ass out of bed? Now go away." Ray said as he threw a pillow at the door.  
  
"Fine, be that way, but mom wants you down stairs now! She sounded really mad."  
  
"Oh shit" and with that he was up and at the door. In no time he was running past his brother and down the stairs in the kitchen.  
  
"Oh your finally up" said a woman with raven hair setting the table for breakfast.  
  
"hi mom, Jason said you wanted to see me?"  
  
"oh yes, I want you to go to the back door and go out side and tell me what you see." With these words he was gone and back in a flash.  
  
"a trash can, is that what you wanted me to see, a trash can."  
  
"not just any trash can, a full trash can, on that should have been taken to the curb last night to be collected."  
  
"and your point?" Ray could see his mother start to get aggravated.  
  
"you were suppose to take the trash and put it on the curb last night."  
  
"oh, well what do you want me to do about it now"  
  
"just put it in the truck and take it to the gas station, you can put it in their dumpster, it doesn't get collected until tomorrow."  
  
Ray sighed, "fine, I'll take it"  
  
"if you want, you can take your brother with you" She picked up as set of keys from a hanger and tossed them to her son. "oh and Ray, go put some cloths on." Ray blushed when he realized he was about to go out in just his boxers. He ran upstairs to change and to get his brother.  
  
"Kagome, Kagome, are you in here?" a deep voice was coming from the other room.  
  
"yes Inuyasha, I'm here." In to the kitchen walks Inuyasha. Kagome sighed and started to shake her head.  
  
"what's wrong" he asked as he wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"your sons"  
  
"what about them"  
  
"they get more and more like you every day." Before he could respond he felt a tug on his pants.  
  
"daddy, when is breakfast going to be ready?" He reached down and picked up the small girl that had tugged at his pants. She was no older than five. She had long silvery hair like her father. She had his golden eyes too, and a missing tooth in her big smile. Although she looked like her father, she had her mothers ears.  
  
"I don't know Aya, you should ask your mom." With that she turned to her mother. She didn't even have to ask to get the answer to her question.  
  
"breakfast will be ready soon, would you like to help me sweetie?"  
  
"yeah"  
  
"ok, lets go." Kagome reached over and took the girl in her arms and walked over to the counter. Inuyasha looked at the door way when he heard two pairs of feet running down the stairs. He took about two steps back so that he wouldn't be trampled.  
  
"hi dad"  
  
"bye dad" the boys were at the door and ready to leave when they were stopped by their dad's hands on their shoulders.  
  
"boys, where do you think you're going"  
  
"we're just taking the trash dad." Jason once again reached for the door knob.  
  
"you mean you forgot to take the trash out again Ray." He sighed and shook his head.  
  
"yeah, but its no big deal. All we have to do is take it down the road." Inuyasha sighed once again and released his sons.  
  
"ok, but don't forget to put your bandanas on, make sure no one sees those ears."  
  
"right, they're in the truck, we'll put them on out there."  
  
"ok, drive safely."  
  
"right dad, don't worry, I won't let lead foot over here drive." Ray was pointing at to Jason and smirking.  
  
"What? If anyone is a lead foot its you Ray." Jason tried to grab the keys form Ray but he was already out the door.  
  
"hey, get your butt back here, I'm oldest, I should get to drive" Jason ran after Ray who was already at the truck. He got in and started it. Jason gave up the idea that he was going to drive.  
  
"ha, I get to drive, and your only a few minutes older than me, so it really doesn't matter."  
  
"shut up and put on your bandana." They pulled out of the drive way and began to head down the road. The trip was going smoothly, and they were almost at the gas station when they spotted their best friend Dannie walking on the sidewalk toward their house. Dannie is a girl with blond hair and green eyes, she was slightly shorter than the boys. She has been their best friend ever sense kindergarten, and she is the only one that knows of their special ears. The boys decided they would pull over and chat.  
  
"hey Dannie, want a ride." Jason asked as he rolled down his window.  
  
"oh hi, yeah, I'd love a ride."  
  
"cool, we're just going to drop this off and head back home so hop in." Jason jabbed a finger at the back of the truck and opened the door. At this Dannie looked in the back and then got into the truck. She sat besides Jason and the door.  
  
"ok, but what are you dropping off"  
  
"oh, just some trash"  
  
"what trash"  
  
"the trash that's in the back."  
  
"there isn't any trash in the back"  
  
"WHAT?" both boys replied at the same time. Jason turned and looked in the back of the truck. "Ray, I thought you put the trash back there?"  
  
"oops"  
  
"OOPS?" Jason started to raise his voice. "I can't believe you forgot the trash. Man, you just wait til we get home." Ray turned the car around and headed back to the house.  
  
~ mean while back at the shrine ~  
  
"Inuyasha" Kagome called.  
  
"yes" Inuyasha came in the room with part of a newspaper in one hand.  
  
"they forgot the trash, will you put it in the front yard."  
  
"yeah, sure" Inuyasha took the trash and placed it at the front door.  
  
"Aya, Aya, come here" he called.  
  
"yes daddy"  
  
"I want you to stand at the front door and wait for your brothers to come back." With a grin on her face she nodded. Aya went to the front door and sat behind the trash can and waited for the arrival of her brothers.  
  
"Ray would you hurry up!"  
  
"look, if I go any further over the speed limit I'll get pulled over, now shut up." Dannie held on to Jason's arm as they sped down the road. Jason didn't really mind. His checks reddened slightly as they pulled into the driveway at the shrine. Ray and Jason jumped out of the truck and ran to the back door.  
  
"where the hell is the trash can" Ray let out his frustrations.  
  
"how the hell should I know, I didn't touch it"  
  
"great now look what you've done, you've lost the trash can."  
  
"me, I haven't lost anything, YOU lost it"  
  
"are you kidding me, your the dumbass, you lost it."  
  
"yeah, well being a dumbass is better than being a jackass."  
  
"at least I know what a jackass is."  
  
"so do I, its you" Dannie heard the fighting and decided she better go break them up before someone got hurt, but she was too late. By the time she got to the back of the house Jason had Ray pinned to the ground.  
  
"who's the dumbass now Ray."  
  
"Jason, get off Ray, you two really shouldn't be fighting like this, your brothers."  
  
"he stated it" they both said while pointing at each other. Dannie just sighed and walked away.  
  
"hey, don't go" Jason called after Dannie "you have to help us find the trash"  
  
"its at the front door" both the boys got up and stared at the spot that their friend had just been. "WHAT!" they took off toward the front door. When they got there they both reached for the trash can, but were stopped by a small voice coming from behind it.  
  
"you wait one minute misters!" Aya came out from her hiding place and put her fist on her hips. "you two are in big trouble." Dannie came around the corner and noticed the scene. She decided that it would be best to watch from the sidelines so she stayed behind the corner and out of site. Luckily for her, the boys didn't have their father's nose.  
  
"get out of the way squirt"  
  
"you are going to be in big trouble"  
  
"yeah, well your going to be in big trouble if you don't move." Jason tried to gently push her away so that he didn't get his ears chewed off later by his dad for hurting Aya again, but she didn't budge.  
  
"no, I'm not going anywhere and you can't make me." Ray decided to jump in and try to sweet talk her into moving on her own accord.  
  
"oh Aya" he said in his sweetest voice. He knelled down to be at her level. "If you move now, then I'll buy you some candy." Aya thought about this for a minute. 'I've got it in the bag now, no kid can resist candy.' He thought.  
  
"NO"  
  
"WHAT"  
  
"no, I don't want any candy, I want to spend the day with you"  
  
"NO" they both yelled at the top of their lungs. 'imagine the humiliation being seen out in public with your little sister.' Aya was getting mad.  
  
"yes, and ice-cream, lots of it, or else."  
  
"or else what?"  
  
"or else I'll start to crying" the boys just looked at each other. They knew that if Inuyasha thought that they made her cry they would be in for it. They had to admit that for a little girl, she knew how to get what she wanted. They decided that surrendering now would prevent anyone from getting hurt.  
  
"fine, but only ice-cream and then back home"  
  
"no, the whole day or I'll start to cry."  
  
"FINE" She perked up and smiled as big as she could. "ok, you have a deal" she shook hands with Ray.  
  
"I'll go tell mom that we're taking you ok, Jason why don't you take the trash and put it in the truck."  
  
"hey, why don't you go put the trash in the truck."  
  
"because I shook her hand, so there" Jason began to growl softly, just loud enough for Ray to hear him. At this time Dannie came out of hiding to help Jason with the can, each grabbed a side. Once they got to the truck Jason picked it up with ease and placed it in the back of the truck. Dannie went to the passenger side and opened the door, she just laughed when she saw Aya sitting in the front.  
  
"man it works every time, I with I had that much power over them. I could have my own personal slaves." Dannie sighed and got into the truck and slid over next to the drivers seat putting Aya in her lap to make sure there was enough room for everyone. Ray had made the mistake of leaving the keys in the truck, and Jason noticed this. He made sure the trash was secure and got into the drivers seat next to Dannie. If it were up to him he would have taken off right there but he knew that would be unwise, plus he wanted to rub it in his face that he got to drive, so he waited. Ray finally walked out of the house and up to the truck. When he got to the drivers side and tried to open the door, but it was locked. Jason started the truck and turned to give Ray a big smile. Ray just growled and walked away while teaching the truck some colorful words. He got in on the passenger side and Jason took off.  
  
Ok, that's it for the first chapter. I know its not the most interesting chapter but I promise that a plot is coming. I won't update until I get at least 5 reviews. And it might be awhile if you don't, I could use some more ideas. This story can be great, I mean think about it, Inuyasha trying to raise kids. I know that he is going to have to have the "birds and the bees" talk with the boys. It should get interesting. Please review, I don't care what you have to say, you could tell me it sucks for all I care, just give me your opinion. R&R. Thanks.  
  
Next chapter: A Day with the Brat. 


	2. A Day with the Brat

Hi again everyone. I noticed that last time I didn't put a disclaimer on, so I guess I have to make up for that.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Kagome, or anyone else in the group. However I do own Jason, Ray, Dannie, Aya, and any other character that pops out of my head.  
  
Now on with the story.  
  
A Day with the Brat  
  
_  
  
_  
  
The truck was quiet on their way down the road. Mostly in part due to Ray and Jason's sourness over being defeated by their little sister. Dannie had a smug look on her face. She loved watching those two battle it out with Aya. They never win. Aya is one of the few people that can win against them. Dannie, herself, has come close several times. She almost won the other day when they were trying to pick which movie they were going to see. She wanted to see a romance, but they wanted to see action. Jason almost cracked under her pressure, but in the end they went to see a Jackie Chan movie. Dannie had noticed that Jason was starting to swing her way in arguments lately. Just then Aya interrupted her train of thought.  
  
"so, where are we going to do today?" she asked with a large grin on her face  
  
"nowhere" Ray said still in a sour mood.  
  
"WHAT, but you shook my hand"  
  
"so, I said you could spend the day with us, I didn't say you could spend the day with us out in public."  
  
"that's not fair" she cried.  
  
"life's not fair kid, and don't worry, you'll still get your ice-cream. After we drop off the trash we'll go in the gas station and buy some." Aya looked like she could start crying any minute now.  
  
"why are you being so mean to me"  
  
"we're not, and don't worry your going to have fun ok, once we get home we're all yours, ok squirt."  
  
"fine, but we're having a tea party"  
  
"oh no, no tea parties" There was no way Jason was going to let her put a frilly hat on his head and call him Mrs. Whiskers again. Aya turned to him and gave him her best puppy dog eyes. Once again he caved.  
  
"fine, but only a quick one." He was starting to remember the scarf that she tied around his neck. "and no hats, or scarves, got it." He added quickly. She just gave him the most innocent smile she could. They pulled into the gas station and quickly unloaded their cargo. Jason went into the gas station with Aya and Dannie to get the ice-cream. They each picked out a cup of ice-cream as Ray walked in. he walked over and joined them, picking out some ice-cream himself. They all walked up to the counter to pay for their goodies. Ray reached for his wallet to find it wasn't there.  
  
"hey Jason, do you think you can cover me this time." He then put his ice- cream up on the counter with the others.  
  
"I guess so, but on two conditions."  
  
"yeah, no problem" he said not thinking of the consequences.  
  
"good, you'll pay me back plus interest and I get to drive for the rest of the week" he smirked as he handed the cashier the money, it was too late to go back. Ray was growling softly, but Dannie still heard him and gave him a nudge telling him to cut it out. She took it upon herself to make sure they didn't show their demon characteristics. "cut it out, people are staring." He stopped growling long enough to get in the truck, then he started up again. Soon his protest were drowned out by the trucks motor.  
  
"can I eat my ice-cream now?" Aya sweetly asked.  
  
"NO, don't eat in the truck." Ray's voice was raised slightly higher than he intended.  
  
"but I want to eat it NOW"  
  
"NO, there's no eating in my truck" Jason's voice was now raised as well.  
  
"YOUR truck? I don't think so, if this is anyone's It's mine"  
  
"NO, NO, NO, NO, I drive it more. It's mine"  
  
"Oh will you both just shut up, I'm tired of the constant arguing from you two, the fact is that this truck is both of yours. NOW GET OVER IT!" Dannie's argument was heard by all parties and then some, she didn't realize that her opinion had been heard by innocent bystanders.  
  
"can I eat my ice-cream now?"  
  
"NO" all three of the angry teens yelled at the same time, once again getting the attention of many bystanders. After that the truck was silent. Once they pulled in to the driveway and parked Aya got out and ran to the door and into the kitchen. She grabbed a spoon and started eating her ice- cream. She stuck the first bite in her mouth and froze.  
  
"ewww" she yelled discussed by what she had just put in her mouth.  
  
"what is it now you little brat." Ray had walked in the room at just the right time.  
  
"I don't like this ice-cream" she stomped her foot and put her ice-cream in the trash can.  
  
"what was wrong with it?"  
  
"it tasted funny, I didn't like it."  
  
"well what flavor was it."  
  
"I don't know"  
  
"what do you mean you don't know, your the one that picked it out."  
  
"I just thought that the cup was pretty" Ray sighed at his sister's ignorance.  
  
"well, what flavor do you like?" he asked once again going down to her level to try and understand her better.  
  
"the white kind"  
  
"you mean vanilla?"  
  
"yeah, that's it." Aya got teary eyed and started pouting when she thought about vanilla ice-cream.  
  
"what is it now?"  
  
"you promised me ice-cream"  
  
"yeah, and you got ice-cream, and then you put it in the trash." Aya let a tear roll down her cheek and tried hard not to smile, Ray was the only one that had gotten vanilla and she knew he wasn't going to share.  
  
"No don't cry, don't cry. Look take it" he shoved the cup into her hands and stood up strait.  
  
"thanks" was all she said before running off with the ice-cream. Ray started to growl when he realized what had just happened.  
  
"what's the matter bro" Jason and Dannie just entered the room.  
  
"that little brat took my ice-cream!!" His teeth were clenched and his eyes were narrowed, still looking at the very spot Aya was just standing. He let out a loud frustrated growl.  
  
"Ray, Jason" their mother called "would you come in the living room for a minute please." They walked in to the room followed by Dannie to see her holding 3 slips of paper. "as you know, school starts in 3 days and we haven't been shopping yet." Both boys sighed. This meant spending the day with their mother at the mall. "I've decided that you boys are old enough to go shopping on your own." The boys cheered before letting her finish. "so you two are going to take your sister with you and pick up your things. She handed them the three list in her hand. She then took a fourth list out and handed it to them. "and we need these things from the grocery store" she turned to walk out of the room.  
  
"but mom"  
  
"no buts about it. Your taking your sister and your getting every single thing on that list do you understand me. Now I don't want to hear another word about it, oh and I left the money on the counter," and with that she walked into the next room. Ray and Jason immediately started growling. Dannie walked up behind them and put her arms around their shoulders. Jason's checks tinted pink but no one noticed.  
  
"Don't worry boy's I'll come with you. After all someone has to protect you from Aya." She let go of them and walked off into the kitchen where she found Aya still eating Ray's ice-cream. Dannie and Jason had both put theirs in the freezer to save for later. The boys just stood there growling and grunting at each other. Dannie grabbed the money and cleaned Aya's face off where she had just finished her ice-cream. The two girls walked into the living room and found the boys now siting on opposite ends of the couch grumbling about evil females.  
  
"ok, lets go." Dannie took Aya in her arms and walked out the door followed by the grumble twins. They got into their positions in the truck and took off. Once they got to the mall all hell broke loose. Aya wanted to go here, Jason wanted to go here, and Ray wanted to go to the food court. Finally a voice of reason chimed in. Dannie took a step forward and raised her voice to make sure she was heard. "WOULD YOU SHUT UP" not only did her friends stop talking but everyone in the general area fell silent. After everyone went back to their conversations she started to speak again. "look, if you want to go then go. I'll take Aya shopping and we'll meet you in the food court." The boys agreed as they set off in opposite directions. "ok Aya, it looks like it's just us girls now. Do you have your list?"  
  
"no, Ray has it" Dannie dropped her head and sighed.  
  
"I was afraid something like this would happen, come on Aya, lets go find you brother." They took off in the direction that Ray had gone with Aya's nose in the air trying to catch his sent. Mean while Ray was at the food court ordering a burger and fries and Jason was looking at CD's.  
  
~ mean while back at the shrine ~  
  
Inuyasha had heard every word, and growl of the boy's previous conversation with their mother. He smiled at the memory. He was sitting in his 'office' when Kagome walked in. Inuyasha was the head of a very successful security business. Because of this they were able to make renovations on the shrine. They added several rooms, two bedrooms, two bathrooms (one in Kagome and Inuyasha's room, and one for the boys to share), they also added two guest rooms, and an office. Kagome walked across the room to where her husband sat in a large leather chair behind a desk, and stood in front of him. Inuyasha reached up and pulled her down into his lap. She shifted slightly as he wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"ya know you were right." "of course I was, about what?" "those boys are getting more and more like me everyday." He smiled and pulled her even closer to him.  
  
~ back at the mall ~  
  
"Aya do you see him yet" they were still on the hunt for Ray. They had managed to track him to the food court, but all the smells and people there interfered with Aya's nose.  
  
"there he is" Aya had spotted him at a table with a girl that had short black hair.  
  
"Ray, Yuki, over here" Dannie had recognized the girl, her parents were old family friends.  
  
"oh hi guys, are you done already?" Ray put his conversation with Yuki on hold to find out what was going on.  
  
"no, you have her list, now give it up so we can get started." Ray reached into his back pocket and pulled out three different list.  
  
"ok, here ya go" he handed her one of the list.  
  
"Ray this is the grocery list."  
  
"oh, right, I knew that, ok here ya go" he handed her the right list and stuck the others back in his pocket.  
  
"right, you should get started too, we don't want to spend the whole day here, oh, hi Yuki, how are you doing"  
  
"hi Dannie, I'm doing great, I was just here to pick up a few things before school" he turned her attention back to Ray. "I really have to be going now, I'll see you guys at school ok" she stood up to leave, Ray stood up as well as picking up the tray that held his burger. "oh and Ray, tell Jason I said hey. And give him this for me" she then gave his butt a little pat, and walked away. Dannie sent an evil look at the back of Yuki's head.  
  
"what was that for" Ray noticed the look on her face and started to smirk, knowing exactly what it was for.  
  
"what is what for" she then turned her dark gaze on him.  
  
"oh nothing" he started to scratch the back of his head and nervously laughed.  
  
"what ever." She turned and looked down at Aya who watched it all with a rather confused look on her face. "lets go Aya" she took the girls hand and started to walk towards a kids clothing store.  
  
"Dannie, why do you look so mad"  
  
"I'm not mad"  
  
"then why is your face all red" Dannie reached up and touched her face and found that it was warm, she didn't even know why she was mad.  
  
"ok Aya, its time to go shopping." Both girls preceded to the stores and finished their shopping rather quickly. After they had gotten everything on the list they headed back to the food court and found the boys already siting at a table with bags at their feet.  
  
"well took ya long enough." Ray said from he other side of a large cup.  
  
"oh shut up" she was still in a sour mood from before. "did everyone get what was on their list"  
  
"yeah, don't worry we got everything, we should go get what's on the grocery list now." They all got up and walked out to the truck and put their bags in the back. Ray pulled out a tarp from behind one of the seats and tied it on the back so they don't lose any of their things while driving down the road. Once they got there they all fell out again and headed toward the door. Jason grabbed a cart and put Aya in it. She liked being in the cart, that way she didn't have to walk around so much. She was already tired from their day at the mall and was ready to take a nap. They walked up and down the rows pulling things off the shelves and putting them in the cart. They were at the check out line when they noticed that on the back of the list it said to get some fruit, so they sent Ray. He walked around the oranges picking up one every once in a while to see if it was worth buying. That's when he saw her. There was a girl looking at the apples that he couldn't take his eyes off of. She had long light brown hair, and blue eyes. She had on a hat that slightly shielded her face for a few moments. When she titled her head up to take a look to see what another fruits looked good he saw her face. He couldn't move, all he did was stand there. That is until his staring was interrupted by a small tug on his pants, and an all to familiar voice rang in his ears.  
  
"Ray, are you done yet, there are people waiting in line, hurry up". At these words he simply grabbed random fruits and put them in a bag and headed toward the check out line. He turned his head to see if she was still there but she was no where to be seen. All he could do was turn back around and help to pay for the food. After fighting over whether Ray's dream girl was real or not they all managed to pile in the car. After about five minutes of driving they were at the shrine and pulling in to the driveway. Once they parked they were meet by none other than Inuyasha himself.  
  
"well, took you guys long enough, oh, we have company for dinner tonight so you three need to go up stairs and wash your hands or something, Dannie would you like to stay for dinner." Before she could answer Miroku and Songo walked out of the house followed by Yuki.  
  
Ok, that is the end of chapter number 2, I hope you liked it, I would like to thank Rocker Chickita who was my first reviewer. And Erin who was second to review. Thank you for taking the time to review, I really appreciate it. Thank you again, and I'll try and post again as soon as possible. R&R, please! 


	3. The New girl

Hi again. I'm sorry that it took so long to get this chapter out. I'm not going to make any excuses, I got lazy. Its that simple. I'll try not to let that happen again ok. Right, now down to business, I have a few people that I want to thank for taking the time to make a review.  
  
Erin: thanks, I'm so glad you like my story  
  
Kawaii Songo-chan 4 eva: thanks for the review, and I don't know if anyone else knows about ff.net yet, we'll have to ask around.  
  
Dannie-girl: WOW, thanks. I don't know about being very talented, but thanks anyway, I'm glad you like it.  
  
Katy: thanks, I think its cool too.  
  
Ok, now with that out of the way, I only have two more things to say.  
  
I love to get reviews, LOVE it. Good or bad, I just want to know what my readers are thinking.  
  
I don't own Inuyasha and company. If I did would I be writing a fan fiction and posting it here? No. However, I do own several characters in this story.  
  
Now, time for what you've been waiting for.  
  
The new girl  
  
-  
  
-  
  
"I would love to stay for dinner here tonight" Dannie replied with a smile. She turned to glare at Yuki only to find that both she and Jason were missing from the group. 'oh no, she's got him. There's no telling what she might do in a room alone with him.' She looked around once again in a desperate attempt to find them. Instead all she found was that Aya was also missing. 'yes, if she's gone too then I have nothing to worry about. She can't resist a good snoop. She'll interfere long before anything can happen.' She didn't know how right she was. At that very moment Aya was between Jason and Yuki. For once Jason was glad Aya decided to get nosey, she had saved him from her. Yuki had pulled him into the house against his will to get him alone. Aya was starting to work her magic, she had a knack for making people feel uncomfortable. "Yuki, why was your hand on Jason's back-side when I walked in?" She was speechless. Aya on the other had a big smile on her face, she was enjoying every moment of it. Everyone else was now headed inside as well. Arms were filled with bags and faces filled with smiles as they greeted each other. Ray was the only one with out a smile on his face. He was zoning in and out thinking of his mystery-girl. ' I've never seen her before, she must be new. Hey! She might need someone to show her around, and who better than someone that has lived here all their life.' he thought as a smirk came to rest on his face. 'great, now all I need to do is to find her again, but how do I do that.' The smirk left. He kept this up for a good ten minutes before he noticed he was now in his room with the milk and eggs. He grabbed the bags and headed back down the stairs. When he walked into the kitchen with the bags he found everyone else there too. Inuyasha and Miroku were talking about his business. Kagome and Sango cooking dinner and Jason, Dannie and Yuki were all sitting at the table chatting away. At second glance he noticed that Aya was underneath the table sitting on Yuki's feet. He shrugged it off when he realized that Dannie must have assigned her the job of making sure that Yuki behaved herself. He walked over to the refrigerator and placed the contents of the bags inside. Once he was done he walked over and took a seat next to Jason and across from Dannie. (Yuki was sitting beside Dannie across from Jason. Just wanted to clear it up.) He wanted to get into the conversation but they were once again arguing over which movie was better.  
  
"The best movie of all time is the Matrix. It's got everything, hot guys, great special effects, hot guys, action, hot guys and it makes you think, what more could you ask for." With the last comment she made a smirk swept across Dannie's face.  
  
"Well, that's new. Yuki likes a movie that makes her think." Both Dannie and Jason busted out laughing. Yuki just fumed. Ray wasn't even paying attention any more. He was still thinking about her. There was something about her that he couldn't put his finger on. Jason noticed the strange look on his brothers face and decided to bring him into the conversation some how.  
  
"hey Ray. So, what's your favorite movie?" he asked. But he wasn't listening. "Ray, RAY"  
  
"huh oh, what?" Jason sighed. He's never seen his brother concentrate on something so much. He was starting to worry. He decided to change the subject to something he would be a little more interested in.  
  
"Ray, today I noticed something at the grocery store, I could smell demon. It wasn't us either. I don't know who it was, I couldn't pin point exactly where the smell was coming from, there were to many people around." When Jason said this Ray's ears snapped up into alert position. That was it, that's what he couldn't put his finger on. She was the demon. He needed to think some more so he got up and walked out of the kitchen and went out side. Once there he took one graceful jump and landed on one of the higher branches of the god tree. This was his favorite spot. From here he could see the park near the shrine and most of the city. He would stay in that tree for hours at a time sometimes. He loved it. Just being around that tree cleared his mind. He would probably stay here well into the night if he wasn't interrupted. Meanwhile back inside dinner was ready and on the table. Everyone was sitting down in their seats except for Ray, who was out side, and Aya who was still under the table. She was determined to see her job through to the end. Inuyasha was trying to talk her into getting in her seat but he was failing badly.  
  
"Aya, please come up here and sit in your chair." He said  
  
"No daddy, this is my first job and I don't want to mess it up."  
  
"why is this so important to you, I mean she is paying you with ice-cream?"  
  
"because I want to be like you daddy. Now I can do what you do, I'm going to protect Jason." With these words Inuyasha's heart melted. He was filled with pride, he never imagined he would hear his baby girl say she wanted to be like him. He sat straight up in his chair. The smile on his face was bigger than ever. He fixed her a small plate and passed it to her underneath the table. After dinner Inuyasha and Miroku cleared the table while Kagome and Sango made tea. Dannie, Yuki, and Aya went into the living room and Jason went outside. He did the same as his brother did before him, only landing on a lower branch. At first he was silent. He didn't want to provoke his brother.  
  
"I don't get it. You only come up here when something is troubling you."  
  
"yeah, so"  
  
"so, you didn't even eat. Are you sick or something? You never pass up oden."  
  
"no, I'm not sick. I'm just thinking."  
  
"oh, well that's just as bad. Ya know how dangerous it is when you start thinking."  
  
"HEY, what is that suppose to mean?"  
  
"Ray, you don't remember? When we were little YOU thought it would be a good idea if we stuck a fork in the toaster."  
  
"oh yeah, mom was so mad. It was a new toaster." Both boys chuckled for a few minutes.  
  
"Hey Ray, don't forget the time you put our pet hamster in the microwave."  
  
"Mr. Wiggles?"  
  
"yeah, Mr. Wiggles. Ya know, the one that YOU blew up."  
  
"hey, he was cold, I was just trying to warm him up. I didn't know he was going to explode"  
  
"yeah, well thanks to that little mishap we aren't allowed to have hamsters anymore."  
  
"I was 6"  
  
"so was I and I didn't put him in the microwave"  
  
"you would have if you were given the chance." Both of their tempers were now starting to rise slightly due to the memories of their long lost hamster.  
  
"hey, don't snap at me! I just came up here to check on you."  
  
"well I'm fine, now what are you still doing here."  
  
"damn your cranky."  
  
"well I'm sitting here trying to think when some dumbass comes along and interrupts my train of thought."  
  
"look I don't know what your thinking about but you need to get over it." Jason was getting cold and tired. He wanted to go inside, but he wanted to know what was on Ray's mind more. He wanted to know what had him in suck a state.  
  
"that girl" he said in a low voice, so low that Jason could barely hear him.  
  
"a girl, what girl?"  
  
"the one I saw earlier today."  
  
"You mean that one you were telling me about, the one you saw at the store?"  
  
"yeah, that's the one. I think she's that demon you smelled."  
  
"What? How do you know?"  
  
"At first I didn't recognize it, but it was there. She smelled like a demon, but it was different. Like someone tried to hide it or cover it up."  
  
"well, what kind of demon is she? Could you see any features, ears, eyes, claws anything?"  
  
"no, I didn't notice anything, but that doesn't mean that they aren't there."  
  
"yeah. If we can hide ours, what's stopping another demon from doing the same."  
  
"Yes but even we can't hide our scent. How was she able to mask it."  
  
"Perfume"  
  
"Perfume? What kind of perfume would be able to hide that."  
  
"one specially made to make you smell like a human."  
  
"but why? Why would she feel she has to hide from both worlds?" Jason could see the confusion in his brothers eyes as he pondered. Jason decided to answer his own question, he had no desire to stay here any longer. "I'm sure what ever it is it's none of our concern. Now come on, we have to get ready for school tomorrow. It's the first day, you don't want to have bags under you eyes do you?"  
  
"right, I'll be down in a minute, you go on."  
  
"alright but if you're not down in 15 minutes then I'm coming back out to get you."  
  
"fine, just go already" Ray wanted to try and clear his head after all this thinking. Jason jumped out of the tree just as Dannie opened to door to come outside. When he jumped he hadn't realized that she was coming out. Jason landed right in front of her. Their faces were a mere inch away from each other. At first neither realized just how close they were. Once it sank in both their faces quickly grew flushed. Each took a step back and glared at their feet.  
  
"I. um. sorry" he said after finding his voice. His face was still red.  
  
"oh. it's ok" Dannie looked up at him and smiled awkwardly. He quickly returned the smile but looked away. "I have to go, I'll see you in the morning," before he could reply she turned and walked away toward the steps that led down to the street. Once he snapped back to reality he turned around and called back to her.  
  
"do you want a ride in the morning?" she stopped walking and turned around to face him once again. Her checks were still slightly pink, even though they were now several feet apart.  
  
"yeah, I'd love a ride to school." She once again gave him a smile and continued to walk toward the steps. At about this time there was an outbreak of chatter as everyone else came outside saying their good-byes.  
  
"next weekend we'll come over to your house, alright Miroku?" Inuyasha said while patting Miroku on the back.  
  
"yeah sure, just make sure you bring some extra food. We can't afford to feed both Jason and Ray. Those two can eat more than you ever did Inuyasha.  
  
"that's ok, we just won't feed you. Then everyone will have plenty," everyone laughed for a few minuets at Miroku's expense. Even Sango was laughing at him. Once they stopped everyone noticed the sadness in the monks face as he hung his head. Sango stepped closer to him and gently held his arm.  
  
"oh sweetie, don't worry, he's just teasing you." She calmly assured him.  
  
"I know." He removed his arm from her hold and placed it around her waist. "lets go home, shall we." She nodded and turned to look for Yuki who was currently trying to drag Jason back inside. The only thing between her and being alone with him was the half pint Aya standing in the door way. She thought that once Dannie left it would be easy to get to Jason, but she was wrong. Aya was determined to do everything in her power to protect Jason. She made a promise and she was going to keep it.  
  
"Yuki, come on. We're going home," Sango called.  
  
"Oh come on mom, we can stay a little longer, right?  
  
"No, you have school tomorrow. We have to go." Yuki releases Jason's arm and walks toward her parents.  
  
"daddy, can't we stay, just for a few more minuets? Please?" she stuck her bottom lip out and gave Miroku her famous puppy-dog eyes. This usually got her what she wanted. She shot a hungry glance at Jason, who was now hiding behind Aya. Miroku looked to Sango for advice on the matter. All she did was give him a look that said 'if you don't want to be sleeping on the couch tonight, you'll say NO'. Miroku straightened up, he had to be strong. He has never been able to resist the puppy-dog eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry sweetie, we really do need to get home." Yuki pouted all the way to the car, not even bothering to take the time to get around Aya to give Jason a good-bye pat on the butt. Miroku and Sango said their good-byes and headed toward the car as well. Sango couldn't help but whisper the promise of a reward for being so strong and standing up to the puppy-dog eyes attack, at this his eyes grew wide as well as his smile. He started to jog to the car pulling Sango behind him. Inuyasha and Kagome turned and walked inside followed by Jason and Aya. Just as they walked into the living room they heard the sound of screeching tires. Ray was still in the tree. By now, he was no longer thinking of the girl, but why a demon would want to hide from not only humans but demons as well. What could have happened to make her hide from both worlds? He wanted to understand, he wanted to help her, but how could he do that when he didn't even know her name? The sun was starting to set over the shrine. The lack of light was causing the air to grow colder. He decided it was time to go inside. After all, he didn't want a cold on the first day of school. Once he got changed he yelled a quick good-night through the house and went to bed. Aya had been in bed for a few minuets now. She never slept much and yet had so much energy. Jason was downstairs in the kitchen making a quick cup of ramen and Kagome and Inuyasha were in his office taking care of business.  
  
~next morning~  
  
Jason's alarm clock is going off. However, oblivious to the noise coming from it he continues to sleep. Instead the person it wakes is Inuyasha. He storms upstairs, bursting into the room only to find Jason halfway falling off the bed still sound asleep. Inuyasha picked up the alarm clock and threw it out the window.  
  
"This boy can sleep through anything." He pulled back the covers causing the boy to slightly shiver for a moment. Still sound asleep he rolls over, hits the floor with a thud and starts to softly snore. Inuyasha just stands there shaking his head at his son. "If they grew up in my time he wouldn't even be able to sleep through Ray's snoring." She says while walking out of the room and into the bathroom across the hall. He picked up a cup from the counter and filled it with icy water. He slowly walked back toward his son, promptly throwing the water on the boy's face. Jason lazily raised one hand to his face, with it wiping the water away from his noise and eyes, but remained asleep. "Jason, wake up." Inuyasha used his foot to gently nudge his sleeping figure. "Jason, WAKE UP" he slightly shifted but gave no signs of waking. "Damn it, JASON WAKE UP!" After all this he still remained sleeping. However all the commotion did wake Kagome, who was now standing in the doorway.  
  
"What's going on in here?" she wiped her eyes and pulled her robe closed. The cool morning air was giving her chills.  
  
"He won't wake up. His damn alarm clock went off, he fell off his bed, I threw water on him, and I yelled at him and he still won't wake up" She could see the frustration in his face building. She moved from the doorway and stood next to him. She quickly made sure she was out of the path between the door and the boy.  
  
"The ramen's done" at the sound of the word 'ramen' his ears started twitching. All the sudden he shot up, ran out the door and down the stairs. Once he go to the kitchen and realized there was no ramen he grew frustrated with him self. He hates being tricked.  
  
"hey, where's the ramen?" His voice rang through the house fallowed by another pair of feet racing toward the promise of ramen.  
  
"Wha. ramen, where?" Aya was now in the kitchen looking for her beloved ramen.  
  
"Sorry squirt, not ramen," he put his hand on her shoulder. She started pouting, the one thing he hated to see. "I know how you ya feel." He turned to head back upstairs only to be knocked down by Ray who was now in the kitchen.  
  
"ODEN, where's the oden."  
  
"There's no oden you dumbass." Jason informed him.  
  
"WHAT? No oden, but I."  
  
"NO, there's no oden." With a sigh he admitted defeat and headed back upstairs passing his parents on the way. Jason who had managed to stop Aya from pouting followed him. As Inuyasha passes his son's he heard a low growling. They hated being tricked, especially this early in the morning. It was bad enough this was the first day of school. They retreated back to their rooms and started getting ready for the day ahead. While they were boys, they were both carefully picking out their outfits. They wanted to make sure they didn't look stupid but at the same time they didn't want to look like they put too much thought into it either. Jason could tell this was going to be a long day. One of those days that never seems to end, and when it does you're so tired all you can do is go to bed and hope that tomorrow will go by quicker. The first day of school was always like that, and it was the same every year. They would take their schedules and wonder around the school trying to find their classes. He could only hope that he and Dannie would have the same classes and that he and Yuki wouldn't. After getting dressed and eating a bowl of ramen for breakfast he went and put his book bag in the truck and grabbed two black bandannas from the dashboard. The morning air still had a lingering chill. The sun was just starting to appear over the tops of the trees causing most of the sky to have an orange hue. He walked back inside to fetch his brother. After about 10 minutes of arguing over who should get to drive, the two boys pile into the truck.  
  
~ Ray's POV ~  
  
Yes, I won, I get to drive. I open the driver's side door and hop in. As I heard the engine warm up I couldn't help but smirk. I guess Jason forgot about our little deal. He should be the one driving, I'm lucky he's so absent minded. It's still early in the morning, and the sun hasn't fully awakened. The air is fresh and smells great. Both Jason and I are wearing baggy jeans and simple T-shirts. Mine is black and his is blue. Once both of us check to make sure we have all our stuff in the truck I pull out of the driveway and head down the road. I can see Jason sifting uncomfortably in his seat. He has the biggest crush on Dannie. Everyone knows it, except for Dannie. It goes the other way too. Dannie likes Jason. The only one that doesn't notice is Jason, it's really ridiculous. I wish they would just get it over with so that we can get all this weirdness behind us. Yuki just chooses not to believe it. I pull up to Dannie's apartment and wait. She's usually waiting out side for us. She must be running late. After a minute she finally walks out. Her hair is carefully pulled back in a bun, still slightly damp from her morning shower no doubt. You could tell her makeup had been carefully crafted. She had on a skirt, high heels, and a frilly top. This was all very shocking. This was not her normal attire. I didn't even know she owned a skirt. I turned to see Jason gawking at her.  
  
~ Jason's POV ~  
  
'WOW!!!'  
  
~ Dannie's POV ~  
  
Oh no, they're staring. That's it, I have to get out of these cloths. I clutched my duffel bag at my side even tighter. I hate wearing skirts. I hate these shoes and I'm afraid that this shirt is going to attack me as soon as no one's looking. It's a good thing I brought extra cloths. As soon as I get to school I'm changing. Jason gets out of the truck and bows. I could smack him right now if I didn't know that my mom was watching me from the window upstairs. I slowly step forward. I can hear my shoes against the pavement. I got in first followed by Jason. The air was tense around me. I could tell any minute now that Ray was going to burst with laughter. "I don't want to hear one word about my outfit, got it." I tried to make my voice sound as cold and threatening as possible. I felt him shift besides me as he restarted the truck. Jason on the other hand is frozen. Its like he's afraid to breath. The rest of the ride was rather quiet.  
  
~ At school (normal POV) ~  
  
After they pulled into the student parking lot at school Dannie ran out of the truck and into the school. This was no easy feat. She had not gotten use to the high heels she was wearing and had almost tripped twice already. Finally she found the sanctuary of the girls bathroom. She didn't want anyone else to see her like this. After changing into baggy pants and a tight camouflage tank top and a pair of sneakers, she walked back outside to the truck where she found Jason waiting for her.  
  
"so, what was with the skirt?"  
  
"my mom made me wear it, she said that I'm a lady and that I should start acting like one" she made a disgusted face as she shoved her bag filled with girly clothes into the truck and slammed the door shut.  
  
"well you look nice either way." He turned and looked away refusing to let her see the flush in his cheeks. She stared at his back for a moment before realizing that Ray was nowhere to be seen. She jumped at the opportunity to break the silence.  
  
"hey, where's that brother of yours?"  
  
"oh, he's getting ahead start on finding his classes. I should too, I can't remember where anything is."  
  
"you went her last year."  
  
"so, It's been about 2 mouths, I can't remember anything."  
  
"you're hopeless," she turned and walked toward the school, she didn't want to admit it but she too had forgotten where most of the rooms were located. When she noticed that he wasn't following her she turned and gestured for him to do so. They silently walked to the school and found their new lockers. Dannie's locker was only three lockers down from Jason's. They spotted ray at the end of the row closing his. He walked away and down the closest hallway before Jason or Dannie could stop him. They ignored his haste and left together to find their classes.  
  
~ Ray's POV ~  
  
I walked down the hallway, it's been so long sence I've seen some of the people passing me in the hallway. Most of them are students that went here last year but every once in a while I can spot a new face among them. Then it hits me. She could be here, she could be a new student. What am I thinking? I need to get her out of my head. I only saw her for a second, I don't even know her name. I walk down the corridor stopping every once in a while to say hi to an old friend. I have this spot up on the roof that I go to from time to time, or at least I did. I haven't been there in a while. I walk up the stairs and stop at an old door. I can tell no one's been up here all summer. The floor is dusty and the lock on the door is slightly rusted. That just makes it easier for me to break it. I pull down hard on the lock and it easily snaps. I put the lock in my pocket, I don't want to leave it here for someone to find. I'll throw it away later. My dad taught me never to leave behind any evidence that can be used to prove that you're a demon. I open the door and walk out feeling the sun on my face. At first I can't really see anything, then my eyes adjust and everything comes into focus. There's a wonderful breeze that ruffles my hair as I walk over to the edge and lean against a fence that keeps people from falling off. I sit down right next to it and lean against the fence once again. I'll probably eat lunch up here. I accidentally found it one day when I was skipping class. I showed it to Jason and Dannie and ever since then this has been the spot we come to before and after school. Even during lunch. I look down at my watch. There's about twenty more minutes until school starts and I have to leave my sanctuary. I wouldn't be surprised if any second now I see Jason and Dannie walk through that door. Just as the thought leaves my head the door leading up here opens. I move so that I can face them as they walk in, expecting to be facing Dannie and Jason. Instead a girl walks out. It's the girl from the store. She still has her hat on with her dark brown hair flowing from underneath it. She just stands at the door way looking around, letting the door close behind her. She was probably shocked that someone else had the ides to come up here. When the shock wears off and she realizes she's staring at me she quickly forces her eyes to examine her shoes.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you." She said as I stand up. She turned on her heels and reaches for the door knob. She tried to turn it a few times but it doesn't move. The door is stuck. I can easily pull the door open with my strength and I know she could too. But she didn't want to show any of her demonic abilities. She had her hands balled up, I couldn't see any claws. She wouldn't smile, so I couldn't see any fangs of any kind. And she wore glasses and a hat. Any untrained demon wouldn't have hesitated it calling her human, but I knew better. She stepped away from the door and once again examined her shoes. I can feel the demon in her flare, she wanted nothing more than to get away from me.  
  
"the door's stuck" she said calmly and quietly. I know she can smell my demon blood but if she's going to hide the fact that she's a demon than so will I.  
  
"well, I'm guess we're stuck here" I say. I can see her fidget in awkwardness. I walk toward her and extend my hand. "Hi, I'm Ray." She doesn't take my hand, instead she takes a step back and stares at it.  
  
"My name's Tarah." 


End file.
